eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Königin der Drachen - Kapitel 35 - Jon VI
Jon VI ist das fünfunddreißigste Kapitel von Die Königin der Drachen, dem zweiten Teil des dritten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Jon Schnee. Zusammenfassung Jon Schnee wird nach vier Tagen in einer Eiszelle von Lord Janos Slynt in Manke Rayders Lager geschickt, um den König-jenseits-der-Mauer umzubringen, der um Verhandlungen gebeten hat. Während Jon mit Manke in dessen Zelt redet, greift völlig unerwartet Stannis Baratheon mit Grenzern aus Ostwacht an der See an und überrollt Mankes unorganisiertes Heerlager. Synopsis Jon erhält den Auftrag, Manke Rayder zu töten Jon Schnee wird in einer Eiszelle an der Mauer gefangen gehalten, die nur anderthalb mal anderthalb Meter misst und zu niedrig zum Stehen ist. Vier Tage muss er in dieser Zelle verbringen, und eigentlich hatte Ser Allisar Thorn ihm versprochen, dass er in der Zelle sterben würde, dann aber wird er doch wieder vor Lord Janos Slynt gebracht, weil Maester Aemon mit einem Protestbrief an Cotter Peik erreicht hatte, dass Lord Janos Jon nicht einfach hinrichten lassen kann. Stattdessen schickt er Jon nun auf eine andere Art in den sicheren Tod, indem er ihn als Gesandten zu Manke Rayder sendet, der um Verhandlungen gebeten hat, und ihn dort töten soll. Jon soll so seinen Eid der Nachtwache gegenüber beweisen. Jon hat den Verdacht, dass die Idee zu diesem Plan von Ser Allisar kommt, den er für wesentlich schlauer und gefährlicher hält als Lord Janos. Nun fährt Jon mit dem durch den eisigen Ostwind hin- und herschaukelnden Windenkäfig an der Nordseite der Mauer herunter. Er hadert mit seinem Schicksal, denn er fürchtet, dass er als Eidbrüchiger und Verräter in die Geschichte eingehen wird, so wie man es von einem Bastard auch erwartet, dabei hatte er seinen Vater Eddard Stark immer stolz machen wollen. Wie schon öfter wünscht er sich, mit Ygritte in der Höhle geblieben zu sein. siehe: V-Jon III. Er erinnert sich auch an die Worte Qhorin Halhands, der ihm eingetrichtert hatte, dass die Ehre der Nachtwache mehr wert sein müsse als das eigene Leben. Als der Windenkäfig am Boden ankommt, sieht Jon überall Überreste der Kämpfe der letzten Tage: am Tor zum Tunnel liegen die Trümmer der gepanzerten Schildkröte, daneben die faulenden Kadaver der Mammuts, und ansonsten liegen unzählige Leichen herum, an denen sich die Krähen laben. Jon macht sich auf den Weg in das Wildlingslager, aus dem ihm ein einzelner Krieger entgegenkommt. Es ist Tormund Riesentod, der Jon zu verstehen gibt, dass Manke sich nicht freuen wird, ihn zu sehen. Auf dem Weg in das Lager gesteht Tormund ein, dass die Schwarzen Brüder ihnen schwer zugesetzt haben in den letzten Tagen: es gab 200 Tote und ein Dutzend gefallene Riesen, darunter Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg. Sie trinken einen Schluck Met auf Mag den Mächtigen und auf Donal Noye, seinen Bezwinger, der ebenfalls gefallen ist. Tormund beschwert sich über Styr, der geprahlt habe, dass bei ihrer Ankunft das Tor der Schwarzen Festung bereits geöffnet sein werde, andererseits habe er Styr ohnehin nie gemocht. Er fragt nach Ygritte und ist traurig, als er erfährt, dass sie tot ist. Sie nehmen auch auf Ygritte einen Schluck Met. Tormund erzählt, dass Ryk Langspeer seine Tochter Munda gestohlen habe, während seine vier Söhne das Ganze nicht verhindern konnten. Munda immerhin habe Ryk die Lippe aufgeschlagen, das halbe Ohr abgebissen und den Rücken zerkratzt, also scheint sie ihn zu mögen. Tormund erklärt, dass man Langspeer nicht so nennt, weil er mit einem Speer kämpfe, sondern aus rein anatomischen Gründen. Jon trifft Manke Sie erreichen das Wildlingslager, das so unorganisiert ist, wie Jon es von seiner Zeit bei den Wildlingen gewohnt ist. Manke wartet vor seinem weißen Fellzelt. Harma und Varamyr Sechsleib sind bei ihm, und bei dem Leibwechsler befinden sich seine Schattenkatze und zwei Wölfe. Manke begrüßt Jon sehr kühl. Harma und Varamyr wollen ihn sofort töten. Varamyr erklärt Jon, dass er sich Orells Adler angeeignet habe, und dass ein Teil Orells nun in ihm weiterlebe und ihm beständig zuflüstere, wie sehr er Jon hasst. Manke erklärt, dass Varamyr mit Orells Adler die Mauer ausgekundschaftet hat, und dass sie wussten, dass sie nur eine Handvoll Männer waren, als die Wildlinge angriffen. Sie wissen auch, wie viele Männer aus Ostwacht an der See hinzugekommen sind, dass ihre Vorräte zu Ende gehen und dass sie immer umständlich mit dem Käfig hoch und herunterfahren müssen, weil die Treppe nicht mehr existiert. Er bittet Jon in sein Zelt, während die anderen draußen warten sollen. Dalla liegt in den Wehen, während Val ihre Hand hält. Als er sagt, ihm täte es leid wegen Jarl, entgegnet sie, dass er immer schon zu schnell geklettert sei. Jon erstarrt bei dem Gedanken, dass er Manke im Angesicht seiner Frau umbringen soll, und als er sich umblickt, entdeckt er das Horn des Winters. Das Horn ist riesig: es ist zweieinhalb Meter lang und geschwungen, und die Öffnung ist so groß, dass man einen Arm bis zum Ellbogen hineinstecken könnte. Die Bänder, mit denen es umwickelt ist, sind aus Gold, das durch sein Alter schon braun geworden ist, und darauf sind Runen eingraviert. Als Jon fragt, warum Manke das Horn noch nicht eingesetzt habe, wenn es doch angeblich die Mauer zum Einsturz bringen könne, antworten Dalla und Manke, dass es sehr gefährlich sei und der direkte Weg nicht immer der beste sei. Er erklärt, dass die Männer der Nachtwache zu wenige seien, und dass er gleichzeitig die Schwarze Festung, Ostwacht an der See und den Schattenturm angreifen könnte. Das alles würde allerdings viel Zeit kosten, in der viele Wildlinge durch die Anderen sterben würden. Schon die Thenns, die Riesen, die Stämme von den Eisflüssen und die Hornfußmenschen hätten sich nicht gegen sie wehren können. Wenn er also mit dem Horn des Winters die Mauer zerstören könnte, hätten sie keinen Schutz mehr vor den Anderen. Anders als Raymun Rotbart, Bael, Gendel und Gorne und der Gehörnte sei er nicht nach Süden gekommen, um zu erobern, sondern um Schutz zu suchen. Manke trägt Jon auf, dafür zu sorgen, das die Mauer für sie geöffnet werde und sie passieren können. Als Gegenleistung werde er ihnen das Horn des Winters überlassen. Jon ist schockiert über diesen simplen Vorschlag. Er stellt sich vor, wie Riesen in Winterfell hausen würden, wie Kannibalen durch den Wolfswald jagen, und wie die Wildlinge in den Hügellande, in Weißwasserhafen oder an der Steinigen Küste Mädchen rauben würden. Manke erzählt, dass nur König-jenseits-der-Mauer wird, wer auch Krieger genug ist, und in seinem Fall hat er sich gegen fünf Mitstreiter durchgesetzt, darunter auch Tormund und Styr. Jon fragt, ob er auch Herrscher genug sei, um die Wildlinge dazu zu bringen, sich den Gesetzen der Sieben Königslande zu beugen. Manke erwidert, dass sie ihnen lediglich das Horn des Winters anbieten, nicht aber, das Knie vor dem König in Königsmund zu beugen. Jon ist sich sicher, dass sich niemand in der Nachtwache darauf einlassen würde, vor allem nicht Lord Janos oder Ser Allisar. Manke sagt, dass wenn die Nachtwache ablehnt, Tormund Riesentod in drei Tagen in das Horn blasen werde. Jon überlegt, was er als nächstes tun soll. Wenn er das Angebot zurück zur Schwarzen Festung bringt, würde er als Verräter gelten, weil er sich Lord Janos' Befehl verweigert hat, und das Horn zu zerstören wäre auch schwierig. Stannis greift Mankes Lager an Plötzlich ertönt ein Kriegshorn von draußen. Verdutzt geht Manke an die Zelttür. Draußen bricht Chaos aus, und alle laufen wild durcheinander her. Varamyr steckt im Körper des Adlers und erklärt, dass sich von Osten her etwas nähere. Zunächst vermuten sie, dass es Wiedergänger oder die Anderen sein könnten, aber die greifen nie bei Tageslicht an. Manke befiehlt Quenn, die anderen Wildlinge einzusammeln, die planlos umherlaufen. Manke befiehlt Tormund, drei Speerreihen zu bilden. Varamyr berichtet, dass sich Reiter in Stahl und Männer in Schwarz nähern. Jon sagt, dass er nichts von einem Angriff wisse, und Manke droht, ihn umzubringen, falls er ihn anlügt. Jon zieht Langklaue, als 300 Meter entfernt eine Reihe Grenzer aus dem Wald treten. Jon sagt Manke erneut, dass er von dem Angriff nichts gewusst habe, und schon reitet Harma mit 30 Reitern den Grenzern entgegen. Manke vermutet, dass es Männer aus Ostwacht sind, und dass Cotter Peik größenwahnsinnig geworden ist, nachdem er den Herrn der Knochen bei Langhügel geschnappt hat. Dann erscheint schreiend ein Kundschafter auf einem Pferd, der von viele mehr Männern in Rüstung berichtet. Manke schwingt sich auf sein Pferd und befiehlt Varamyr, auf Dalla und auf Jon aufzupassen. Manke versucht, eine Pfeilformation zu bilden, die sich aber im Nu wieder auflöst, nachdem sie losreiten. Es kommen Feinde von Osten und von Norden. Jon überlegt, in das Zelt zu gehen und das Horn zu zerstören, aber die Schattenkatze versperrt ihm den Weg, während die beiden Wölfe hinter ihm sind. Jon wünscht sich Geist herbei. Just in dem Moment, als Varaymr einen König entdeckt zu haben scheint, geht der Adler in Flammen auf, und Varamyr windet sich schreiend am Boden. Spoiler zeigen Das ist Melisandres Werk‚ siehe: VI-Jon VII. Varamyrs Wölfe kämpfen gegeneinander, und die Schattenkatze flieht in den Wald. Val stürzt heraus und will wissen, was los ist. Sie schreit, dass die Geburt losgehe, als Jon beobachtet, wie Harmas Truppe von noch mehr Grenzern und Reitern in Rüstung umzingelt wird. Jon ist ratlos, wer da eigentlich angreift, und er schickt Val zurück ins Zelt. Überall fliehen Wildlinge vor den herannahenden Soldaten, die mit Brandpfeilen auf die Zelte schießen. Varamyr kriecht auf allen vieren davon. Immer mehr Reiter und Soldaten kommen aus dem Wald, ein Meer von Bannern erstreckt sich vor Jons Auge. Er sieht Banner mit einem Seepferd, ein Feld voller Vögel und mit einem Ring aus Blumen. Die meisten Wappen zeigen allerdings etwas, das er nicht kennt, auf gelbem Grund. Die Angreifer reiten einfach über die Wildlinge hinweg, auch wenn sie ihnen zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen sind, haben sie doch die weitaus bessere Rüstung. Inmitten des Kampfgetümmels sieht Jon Mankes Pferd stürzen, und im gleichen Moment fegen die Angreifer über ihn hinweg. Fast gleichzeitig bricht der Widerstand der Wildlinge zusammen. Dann sieht Jon das größte Banner: das von Haus Baratheon von Drachenstein, und die Männer rufen Stannis Baratheons Namen. Jon geht ins Zelt. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Jon Schnee Kategorie:Kapitel, die in der Schwarzen Festung spielen Die Königin der Drachen: Kapitel 35